


Four AM

by madeinessos



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War (Movie), Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeinessos/pseuds/madeinessos
Summary: Surreal and sloppy and heart-poundingly alive.





	Four AM

**Author's Note:**

> baby's first drabble :')

“You fell from the sky,” Nakia persists. “Are you sure you’re all right?”

Brunnhilde shrugs. “I might have stumbled. I was – tipsy.”

“No broken bones? Sprained ankles?”

Brunnhilde pauses from unfastening her sword belt. “I am not a Midgardian warrior.”

Nakia thinks of swinging astride Brunnhilde’s shoulders to simultaneously shield her and gun down enemies.

Smirking, Brunnhilde clambers onto the cheap bed and digs a hand next to Nakia’s bare waist. “And are _you_ in any pain?”

She thinks of Brunnhilde staying behind until Nakia could evacuate the last civilians.

Nakia unclasps her own bra. “Nothing you can’t stroke away.”


End file.
